Ryous' Corpse Bride
by Digi12
Summary: Au RyouxTea ANDOR RyouxSerenity. MERELY FOR CHARACTER PURPOSES! I DO NOT SUPPORT THE PAIRINGS!Ryou's new bride is to DIE for...
1. Chapter 1

Based on Tim Burtons _'Corpse Bride'_

Victor Van Dort: Ryou Bakura

Extra character: Bakura Ryou will play Ryou's brother.

Victoria Everglot: Tea Gardner

Maudeline Everglot: Tea's mother (Lyra/Dante)

Finis Everglot: Tea's father (Hiei Jaganshi)

Emily (Corpse Bride): Serenity Wheeler.

Mr. Bone Jangles: Joey Wheeler

Maggot: Yami Mutou

Black Widow: Mai Valentine

Barkis Bittern: Marik Ishtar

Nell Van Dort: Replaced with Malik Ishtar (NOT incest. Ishizu lives with her brother and they take Ryou and Bakura in after their parents die.)

William Van Dort: Ishizu Ishtar

General Bonesapart: Yugi Mutou

General Wellington: Seto Kaiba

Scraps: Kuriboh

Elder Gutknecht: Solomon Mutou

Extra character: Pegasus J. Crawford/Maxamilion Pegasus will play the role of Elder Gutknecht's apprentice.

Mayhew: Tristan Taylor

Hildegarde: Mana

Paul the Head Waiter: Weevil Underwood

Pastor Galswells: Shadi

Mrs. Plum: Rebecca Hopkins

Town Crier: Duke Develin

Solemn Village Boy: Mokuba Kaiba

Please note: The last name of Ryou and Bakura have been changed to Van Dort for purposes that involve NOT confusing the readers (Bakura Bakura, Ryou Ryou…it doesn't help that their names are usually reversed.)


	2. According To Plan

Ryou Van Dort gazed intently as he lifted the pencil from the drawing board. He smiled.

"Perfect." He stated, satisfied with the butterfly profile he'd drawn. Placing a hand over the glass container, he lifted the glass, the butterfly now free. He smiled wider as he watched it fly out the window, tucking a piece of snow white hair out of his eyes and behind his ears.

"RYOU!" A voice rasped harshly. Ryou rolled his big brown eyes.

"What, Bakura?!"

"_RYOU_!" Bakura Van Dort called again.

"I SAID 'WHAT'!"  
"GET _DOWN_ HERE! WE'RE LEAVING FOR THE GARDNER'S ESTATE!" Ryou's smile vanished in a flash, remembering his engagement. It had been arranged by Bakura, his twin brother. They were physically identical, spare a few minor details.

But that was not the subject. The subject at hand was his wedding. His brother had betrothed him to the wealthy Tea Gardner, her parents being high-end aristocrats. How her parents agreed to the deal, Ryou did not know. But he DID know it probably had something to do with their friend Odion being their butler and the fortune that Bakura and Ryou had inherited so many years ago due to the death of their parents. Nell and William Van Dort died when the boys were merely twelve in a robbery. The two later moved in with good friends of the family, The Ishtars. Ishizu was like an older sister and Odion was a brother. Malik was more of a close friend to Ryou and he and Bakura…._bonded_ in a sense that he would rather not go into.

"_RRRYYYOOOUUU_!!! WE'RE _LEAVING_!"  
Ryou sighed, standing from his chair. It was time to face the music.

(Literally)

**..::Musical Number::..**

http://www(Dot)youtube(Dot)com/watch?vt7UfHVMgzuE

(Yes, I often make these. --Anything written inside of these is a dance movement or an action.-- Anything inside squiggles is something spoken and not sung. Anything written normally is singing.)

--Malik Ishtar walked outside with a twirl. He opened a small black-lace fan he held in his hand and smirked.--  
"It's a beautiful day!" --Ishizu Ishtar followed outside, hands at her sides, a small smile on her lips.--  
"It's a rather nice day." --His fan flicked towards the sky as he struck a feminine pose.--  
"A day for a glorious wedding!" --Ishizu rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her beloved brother's shoulder.--  
"A rehearsal, brother dear, to be perfectly clear." --The younger Ishtars fan once again fluttered in front of his pretty dark-toned face.--

"A rehearsal for-"  
"-A glorious wedding." --Bakura's raspy voice finished. Malik smiled as Bakura offered an arm. Ishizu watched as he hooked the arm through Bakura's.--

"Assuming nothing happens that we don't really know." --She added, leaving the front of the house starting down the stairs. Bakura placed a hand on the dark arm linked to his own.--  
"That nothing unexpected interferes with the show." --He said, the two taking their time down the front stairs of the porch. Upon reaching the last step, the two boys gazed at each other, a smile on their faces.--  
"And that's why everything, every last little thing," --Their arms disconnected as Malik spun into Bakura's arms into a dip.-- "Every, single, tiny, microscopic, little," --Malik pulled up from his dip.-- "Thing must go," --Ishizu pulled at a string, which rolled up the advertisement for their antique store that was attached to the carriage.--

"According to plan." --Bakura pulled next to her, doing the same with another.--  
"My brother will be married." --Malik, whom had left Bakuras arms, spun happily, pulling down another.--  
"According to plan!" --Bakura handed their carriage driver, Tristan Taylor, a few bills in payment.--  
"Our family carried." --Malik and Bakura wrapped their arms around the front horse.--  
"We'll go right into the heights of society." --Malik ducked under the horse, flicking out his fan and hoisting it in the air again once he was at Bakura's side.--  
"To the costume balls!" --Ishizu looked pleased as she entered the carriage.--  
"In the hallowed halls." --Malik smiles wider, rubbing his elbow to Bakura's.--  
"Rubbing elbows with," --He switched sides, the black lace fan now fluttering in front of his face.-- "The finest." --Bakura smirked, taking a deep bow and Malik's free hand.--  
"Having crumpets with her highness." --He quickly kissed the back of Malik's hand, making sure no one saw and stood again, hand in hand with the blonde boy. The two began dancing together in joy.--

"We'll be there. We'll be seen having tea with the Queen. We'll forget everything," --Bakura opened the carriage door for his clandestine lover who turned to him with a smile.-- "That we've ever, ever been." --Bakura turned back and sighed.--  
"RYOU!"

"I'M _COMING_!"

**..::Meanwhile, Elsewhere….::..**

"How dreadful."  
"_Absolutely_ dreadful."

"Who could have ever foreseen this?"  
"Not a soul."

--The two ever solemn faces of Lyra and Hiei Gardner watched as the carriages passed by, waiting for the one with their daughter's future husband. Lyra turned around, her straight chin-length brown hair swishing slightly--  
"It's a terrible day." --Hiei rolled his red eyes, glaring at his wife.--  
"Now don't be that way." --He said, uncomforting. Lyra continued her lament.--  
"It's a terrible day for a wedding." --Hiei stepped ahead of his wife, fingering a portrait.--

"It's a sad, sad state of affairs we're in," --Mrs. Gardner took a dramatic step forward, arm over her violet eyes.--  
"That has lead to this ominous wedding." --Hiei ran his fingers through his multi-colored hair.--  
"How could our family have come to this?" --Their faces contorted into looks of disgust--

"To marry off our daughter to the noveaux-rich." --Lyra's nose wrinkled.--  
"They're so common."  
"So coarse."  
"Oh, it couldn't be worse!" --The tall woman bewailed. The shorter of the two turned to her with his ever-present serious expression.--  
"It couldn't be worse? I'm afraid I disagree." --He swung the portrait off the wall, it's hinges creaking as it exposed a safe.-- "They could be land-rich," --The safe was then opened to reveal nothing inside. "Bankrupt aristocracy." --Hiei then re-shut the safe. "Without a penny to their name." --He swung the portrait back over the safe, the camera zooming in on the picture, which is a drawing of Hiei and Lyra, look solemn as usual.-- "Just like _YOU_...and me." --Lyra sighed.--

"Oh dear." --The two gave each other a certain look that can only be a mutual understanding.--

"And that's why everything, every last little thing," --They then began towards the large door of the drawing room.-- "Every, single, tiny, microscopic, little thing must go," --Two servants pushes open the doors, showing to them a large lengthy hallway. The sober couple walked down the hall, browsing through the family portraits whilst doing so--  
"According to plan." --Lyra stated. Hiei placed a hand to his chin.--  
"Our daughter will wed."

"According to plan."  
"Our family lead." --Lyra gently brushed her fingers against a portrait as the two passed by.--  
"From the depths of deepest poverty." --Lyra's hand rested on her chest.--  
"To the noble realm-" --Hiei clenched a fist.--  
"Of our ancestors." --Lyra spun to the other side of a certain portrait of a girl with short straight brown hair, bright blue eyes, fair skin and a rose in her hair. Hiei stood on the opposite side.--  
"And who would have guessed in a _MILLION_ years," --Each held a hand in display of the portrait.-- "That our daughter with the face," --Hiei scowled, bringing his hand into a fist again.--  
"Of an _OTTER_ in _DISGRACE_," --The two continued to gaze at the portrait of their offspring.--  
"Would provide our ticket to our rightful place?"

**..::Meanwhile::..**

"Mistress Tea, you'll look so lovely in this!" --A dark-skinned girl with long brown hair said excitedly, holding up a long brown dress. The girl from the portrait, Tea Gardner, just stared at the mirror.--  
"Mistress Tea? What's wrong?" --She asked. Tea sighed.--  
"Oh, Mana...What if Ryou and I don't…." --She swallowed worriedly.-- "Like each other?"

"...Oh, Miss Tea…" --Mana muttered sadly. Suddenly a voice boomed.--

"Do you suppose your father and I _LIKE_ each other?" Tea looked to her parents who were now standing in the doorway and gave a meek hopeful look.--  
"Surely you must...a _little_." --The two didn't even need to ponder the question.--  
:Of _COURSE_ not!" --Hiei sent Mana a glare.--  
"Get her corsets laced properly. I can't hear her speak without gasping." --The hateful duo left and Tea sighed again. Mana gave her a sad look. The married couple then began to descend down a flight of stairs, their servant Odion following close behind.--  
"Marriage is a partnership." --Lyra said-- "A little...tit for tat. You'd think a lifetime watching us, Might have taught her that." --Another step down-- "Might have taught her that."  
"Everything must be perfect." --Hiei declared.--

"Everything must be perfect." --Lyra added, overlapping her husband.--  
"Everything must be perfect, perfect." --The two harmonized on the last two words.--

--Malik and Bakura watched out the window as they approached the estate.--  
"That's why everything, every last little thing," --The Gardners took their final few steps down the staircase.--  
"Every, single, tiny, microscopic, little thing must go..." --Ishizu sat there silently as Malik and Bakura smiled in anticipation.--  
"According to plan!" --Ryou shook his head as the carriage made a violent jolt as it stopped. Bakura grinned.--  
"We're here."

..::End Of Musical Number::..


End file.
